Madusa's Eye
by HolyMage Mouto
Summary: What if Naruto was the son of Orochimaru. What if thanks to Kyuubi Naruto's serpintine features were magnifiedturning him into a creature of myth a Madusa.
1. Chapter 1

Holy: Hi all welcome to another one of my fanfictions. Sadly I don't own Naruto if I did he would rule the elemental countries. Also look at the poll(s) at the end of this chappy.

Summary: What if Naruto was the son of Orochimaru. What if thanks to Kyuubi Naruto's serpentine features were magnified turning him into a creature of myth a Madusa.

Story Start

Prologue- The Madusa arrives.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune (1) was attacking the villages known as Konohagakure no Sato (2) just like the Yondiame thought it would.

The fourth hokage summoned Gamabunta and sealed the Kyuubi inside the small boy in his arms. But something happened because the boys blond hair with black highlights suddenly turned into snakes of the same coloring as his hair. One of the snakes bit the yondiame's hand which was quickly taken away from the snake but when the yondiame looked to inspect the wound what he saw surprised him for his hand turned into solid stone making him unable to bend it. He then looked into the boys eyes which proved to have been a fatal mistakebecause of Kyuubi's chakra flowing through the childs whole body. The last thing the yondiame saw before turning into a stone statuewas slitted pupils that remind you of a snake within his azure irises. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki son of Orochimaru the snake sannin and his adventure is just getting started.

-Council room within the hokage tower-

The council of Konoha which consisted of the hokage, his teammates, several civilians, Danzo, and the clan heads of Konoha's various ninja clans. Right now they were discussing young Naruto's fate with Anko standing next to the hokage as a guard.

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO TURN HIM INTO A WEAPON AND W ARE NOT GOING TO KILL THE BOY EITHER" yelled Sarutobi and Anko loud enough to scare away all living creatures(animals) within a 50 mile radius releasing enough killer intent to make the Kyuubi wet itself. The only members of Konoha's council that weren't scared shitless are Hiashi Hyuuga, Fugaku Uchiha, and Shibi Aburame.

"W-well what are we going to do with the brat" said Danzo shaking off his fear.

"We are going to let him live with Anko and live the life he wants to have" said the sandiame hokage.

"WHAT HAVE THE BRAT LIVE WITH THE SNAKE BI-" was all Danzo could yell out before Anko threw a kunai that narrowly missed his manhood.

"Let me continue with what I have to say with no interruptions please" said Sarutobi and he got nods from everyone but the civilians, Danzo, and his teammates.

"If and I mean if the boy decides to be a inja then Anko can help him greatly seeing as he has an affinity towards snakes, so Anko-chan when he becomes a genin if he chooses to be a ninja I want you to teach him how t summon" said the sandiame with a straight face.

"On three conditions, first off I want money to pay for all the little guys expenses, second no one to be told he has the Kyuubi inside of him that includes civilians and shinobi alike if that information is leeked out I want 1 hour with that person before I kill him or her, also anyone that tries to hurt me or the kid will be punished by the hokage only" said Anko in a tone that promised pain and suffering to anyone who disagreed with her.

"Deal" said Sarutobi "Anko tell the shinobi that were there to witness the sealing not to tell a soul by decree of the hokage"

Anko nodded and left.

And that's a wrap. Now here are the poll(s).

Poll 1: How should Naruto learn how to turn people and things to stone and back?

1: Kyuubi (AKA captain fluff)

2: Trail and Error

3: Doesn't

Poll 2 isn't really a poll more of a contest: I'd like people to think of snake based jutsu and the top five Jutsu's in my opinion will be taught to Naruto.

Info needed- Name( English and hopefully Japanese), what it does, and rank(nothing above B rank), and handsigns.

Poll 3: Should I somehow force Sasuke to do a can-can dance during the bell test?

1:yes

2: no


	2. The fangirl, The emo, and the snake

Hi all sorry for the delay I was suffering from writers block (that and my brother was hogging the only computer besides his that has Microsoft word on it). Anyway some of the techniques will be in English since the translater I have sucks.

Also I am looking for a lemon writer for pokemorph Naruto for a Naruto/Tsunami scene since I'm not testing how bad I write lemons.

Anyway on with the fic.

Chapter 1- The fangirl, The emo, and The snake.

((AN I'm just getting to the graduation exams but if you need to know off Naruto's academy life just picture a younger Anko playing pranks on the entire school))

"Okay Naruto Mitarashi" called Chunin with a scar across his nose named Iruka Umino.

"Hold you tutu Iruka-sensei" called a boy with snakes for hair and whose eyes could turn who ever he wants to into stone. The newly identified Mitarashi Naruto walked into a separate room.

Naruto wore a fishnet shirt with tight black leather pants and leather open toe boots showing of body enough to give one Hinata Hyuuga a nose bleed geyser everytime he walks past her all the time for teasing. But what's worst about Naruto is he is a dangerous pervert you don't want to tick off.

"Okay Naruto please perform a bushin jutsu," said Mizuki knowing full well that Naruto sucks at regular bushin.

"Okay **Kage bushin**," said Naruto making a cross handseal that is widely known around the jonin of Konoha.

"fai-" was all Mizuki could say before Naruto gave him a deadly glare that could kill him after what he saw in class when Naruto was 11 years old

-Flashback no jutsu (4 years ago)-

Iruka was teaching the class about doujutsu when Naruto got the bright idea to pump chakra into his eyes to bad he wasn't looking at Mizuki but the chalk board which turned to stone under Naruto's now deadly gaze which surprised the teachers and even more when the stone chalk board 'accidently' fell on top of Mizuki since Iruka was away talking to the class while Mizuki wrote important facts on the board.

-Flashback no jutsu KAI-

"PASS" Mizuki yelled fearful of becoming a statue that could be broken into a million pieces.

Iruka then gave Naruto a headband, which Naruto tied to his arm. Naruto took out an orange booklet we all know and love (for those of you who haven't figured it out Icha Icha paradise. Volume 24 incase your wondering) and left reading it.

-time skip (team selection)-

((AN yes Mizuki was caught stealing the forbidden scroll by Naruto who tortured Mizuki while swearing at Mizuki enough to make a sailor blush for being called a demon(that's why you don't tick him off unless you want to be force fed your manhood while its still connected to you)))

Iruka gave some boring speech about how they were genin of Konoha and stuff so lets skip right to the team 7.

"Team 7 Mitarashi Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke" called Iruka, which got groans from both Sasuke and Naruto since they got stuck with the queen of banshee's.

Iruka then named off the rest of the teams(team 8 and 10 are the same).

-time skip 93 hours after lunch)-

Team 7 was the only team left in the classroom the moods varying between annoyed(Sasuke), indeniale(Sakura), and evil plotting(Naruto).

Naruto walked up to the marker board(the chalk board was replaced 4 years ago) and took one of the erasers then he placed it in a wedge at the door, which went to his seat and stared at it intently.

Sasuke and Sakura both knew what Naruto was planning but before Sakura could berate him the door was opened and in came Kakashi Hatake who got hit in the head by a stone eraser rendering him unconscious leaving varying reactions.

Naruto pure unadulterated joy that his little trick worked.

Sakura horror that she might be blamed for the assault on their teacher as well.

Inner Sakura was having the time of her life.

Sasuke hidden happiness that their sensei was hit with a stone eraser.

It took Kakashi three hour to wake up just showing that even waking up he's late but by that time Naruto had plenty of blackmail material like the fact that Kakashi slept with a pink stuffed rabbit that looked like he had it for years any way we're getting off track. After Kakashi woke up he told team 7 to meet him at the roof in 5 minutes of course that's after he said he hated Naruto for the stone eraser bit.

-time skip five minutes later-

Team 7 and Kakashi sat on top of the roof of the ninja academy.

"Okay how about we introduce ourselves I'll go first to give you all an example. My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are my own, dreams for the future… I never really thought about it, a for hobbies I have a lot of them" said Kakashi then he pointed to Sakura and said "Your turn pinky"

"My name is not pinky" started Sakura but was interrupted by Naruto faking to cough and was saying yes it is in between coughs but Sakura punched him in the gut not trusting those snakes he has for hair and continued "my name is Sakura Haruno, I like" looks at Sasuke at blushes which Naruto blurted out ment Sasuke stalking "My hobbies" looks at Sasuke again and blushes which Naruto once again translated for his male teammate and teacher as Sasuke stalking "My dreams for the future" looks at Sasuke and squeals which Naruto said translated to being a pig which got a laugh out of Kakashi and Sasuke, Sasuke of all people laughed "My dislikes is NARUTO" yelled Sakura launching a punch at Naruto only to stop in fear of being bitten by a snake that moved in front of Naruto's face(which is where Sakura was aiming) with its mouth wide open.

"Okay the guy without snakes for hair" said Kakashi giggling now after somewhat calming his laughs.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are older women" which Naruto said Kurenai Yuuhi which got a blush out of Sasuke and dashing Sakura's dreams "my dislikes are fangirls and people who don't take training seriously" which Naruto said was Sakura and blocked a punch flying at him with a bottle of super glue sticking Sakura together with the roof " my hobbies include training and learning new techniques and my dreams for the future is to revive my clan" which Naruto implied with Kurenai causing Sasuke to blush again and get laughs from Kakashi and Naruto.

"Okay okay snake hair" said Kakashi giggling like schoolgirl who just got a date.

"My name is Naruto Mitarashi, my likes are torture, sharp pointy things of pain and death, oh and snakes can't forget those" said Naruto smiling as he tickled the chin of one of the snakes he has for hair "my dislikes are a certain pink haired banshee AKA Sakura Haruno" Naruto ducked under a punch and slapped Sakura at the back of her head (how she got out of the superglue I'll never know "and idiots who are to stupid to tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll containing the kunai" which got him confused looks from Sasuke and Sakura "my hobbies are bowling for fangirls and hide and go shriek" which Naruto explained as being just scaring the living daylights out of people "my dreams for the future involve finding out about my family and to get emo-teme to do the kan-kan" Sasuke was about to ask what Naruto meant by that but had to start dodging seeing as Naruto was firing of Sen'ejashu's like he was giving out candy while laughing the reason being that Sasuke had to dodge kan-kan style just to bad Sasuke wasn't wearing a dress in Naruto's opinion to make it even funnier.

After 10 minutes of Sasuke doing the Kan-kan Naruto stopped and took out a list and checked something off. Kakashi then gave the team their instructions and puffed into smoke disappearing.

END CHAPTER

Okay people sorry again. Anyway I wanna make something clear. I prefer the Japanese jutsu translations because to me they sound cooler. Also for those who wants to know Naruto's pants even shows his manhood up to a certain point but enough that you can tell he's hung like a horse.

This fic is gonna have SasuKure, and NaruTayu. Also note that I may have messed up on the Japanese name for the many shadow snake hands technique.

Anyway I'd like to know this should Naruto become more snakelike as time passes on or stay the way he is.

Chao for now.


	3. Kakashi's Survival

Hi every one Holymage here and I'd like to say a few things before starting the chapter.

For those of you that think my grammer is that of a 10 year old I say sorry but spell check is a bitch, I usually misspell words I don't normally use and I'm doing this at school in the mornings so shove it.

For those who don't think that thanks and I would give you a cookie but sadly I'm all out because Rush ate them so please enjoy the chapter while I see if I can _fix_ Rush up. ( whimpering suddenly is heard in the background).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did Sasuke would wearing a pink tutu and Sakura would've died on the wave mission while Naruto would be ruler of the elemental countries.

Chapter 2- Bell test, Kakashi's survival?!

Naruto was bored, why he was bored is simple Kakashi is three hours late for their test and a bore Naruto is never a good one even more so if he could turn you into stone with just a gaze.

Sakura was currently yelling something about irresponsible teachers while Sasuke was currently wishing he had Naruto's ability to turn things into stone so he could make Kakashi pay for wasting his time.

When Kakashi finally came he ha to dodge a hail storm of kunai, a rain of fireballs, and a banshee's scream courtesy of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura respectively.

After they calmed down Kakashi started to talked.

"Okaaaay I'll ski the excuse and get right to explaining the test" Kakashi started "All you have to do is get these two bells from me, the ones that get a bell pass meaning atleast one of you is going back to the academy understand" finished Kakashi in a very serious tone. After getting nods from everyone Kakashi took out an alarm clock and put it on the middle of the three stumps within training grounds seven "On my mark we begin so before we start I'll give you one piece of advice come at me with the intent to kill. Now begin" said Kakashi as Sasuke and Sakura jumped and hide in a tree and bush respectively while Naruto just stood there.

"You know you're weird compared to the others" said Kakashi taking out his Icha Icha paradise book from his kunai pouch behind him earning a tick mark from Naruto.

"Kaka-sensei you should know you never tell a jinchuuriki raised by Mitarashi Anko and has the ability to turn people into stone the n underestimate him" smiled Naruto but not a haha smile or a very funny smile it was a 'I'm going to kill you in the slwest way way possible' smile earning a look of dread from Kakashi (borrowed idea from another fic so it doesn't belong to me).


	4. Wave serpent

Hi guys ready for another thrilling episode of Madusa Eye well then your not disappointed for here's the next episode.

But before we begin there is something I want to say. Should I have Sasuke leave the leaf or stay? This poll will stay up until the chuunin exams start so vote. Also should I kill of Sakura and put Sai after the wave mission.

Next order of business is about Naruto becoming more snake like. Well that factor is a go so now here's a poll for you guys. Note: the poll will stay open until after the bridge battle with which the changes will come at.

1. Able to swallow things whole like his father Orochimaru.

2: His lower body becomes that of a snakes accept that he still has his manhood.

3: or he becomes as venomous as his snakes.

Now onto the show.

Chapter 3: Wave serpent.

Its been a month after passing the bell test and Team 7 could be found restraining Naruto and his snakes (summoned or not) from killing the evil beast known as Tora the cat which already had a leg turned to stone by Naruto. The reason behind this was simple the cat tried to scratch Naruto in the face which didn't mean well in Naruto's book so he attacked.

-3 hours later inside the mission office-

Tora was being squished by his owner who wasn't helping it recover. After the daimyo's wife handed the payment for the mission she left.

"Okay team 7 we lets see what we have for you" stated the Hokage pulling out a scroll with a large D stamped on it "You can pull out weeds, do the old lady down the street's shopping or-"

"NO WAY YA OLD COOT" yelled Naruto with his 'hair' flailing wildly and eyes glowing earily "THERE IS NO WAY I'M DOING MISSIONS THAT CIVILIANS CAN DO THEMSELVES SO EITHER HAND US A C-RANK OR I'M GONNA START TURNING THINGS TO STONE"

If the hokage didn't know any better he could swear that Naruto was using the Kyuubi's chakra to create such a menesing aura but sadly it was all Naruto meaning unless he complied with Naruto's request Konoha would be lucky if Naruto didn't turn everything he sees to stone.

"Okay you win Naruto," said the old man surprising Naruto's teammates and teacher "Iruka bring him in. Now team 7 your mission is to protect the bridge builder returning back to his country and guard him until the bridge is complete"

It was then that Iruka came back with Tazuna.

"These runts are suppose to protect me they look like they couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag especially the one with snakes on his head" said Tazuna as he took a swing of sake unfortunately for him Naruto turned said alcoholic drink to stone right before it hit his lips meaning Tazuna just had he lips nailed by solid stone.

"Never tick me of if you want to live a nice long life got that," said Naruto in a serious tone leaking out killing intent and all Tazuna could to was nod dumbly.

"Okay team meet at the west gate in one hour" said Kakashi.

"Okay and sensei if you are late you toast" said Naruto leaving the office to go pack.

-1 hour later-

Team seven were all together checking their equipment. When they were done Team seven and Tazuna left for the land of waves.

-3 hours, 2 minutes, and 59 seconds later-

Team 7 was walking down a trail leading towards the land of waves when Sakura decided it would be smart to ask Tazuna if the land of waves had a ninja village leading to Kakashi telling about the five great shinobi nations.

Naruto was just playing around when he saw a puddle. Naruto then decided to have a little fun and decided to fix the poor road by turning the puddle into stone not knowing that thousands of years later the demon brothers would be found incased in stone but we're getting side tracked.

Sasuke is… well lets just say after getting a stoned (turned to stone) stick out of rear-end which Naruto stuck up there in the first place Sasuke will be walking funny for months.

-2 hours later-

Team 7 and Tazuna could be found walking through the forests of the land of waves when Naruto launched a Kunai at a bush narrowly missing the rabbit's head scaring it shitless.

He was about to get yelled at by the pink haired banshee as he liked to call her when Kakashi yelled at them to duck which Naruto took to get out of the way so lets say Naruto has no mercy to rabbits seeing as the one he nearly hit almost got cleaved into two. When the zanbatou that nearly cleaved the rabbit in two hit a tree a man wearing sweat pants and shinobi sandals with no shirt and bandages on wrapped around the lower half of his face and a lopsided mist headband (don't know how to discribe it) appeared standing on the hilt surprising every but Naruto who suddenly decided to open his mouth to say "Do you think he's compensating for something" causing everyone who heard the comment to face fault. Unfortunetly for Zabuza seeing as he was up a tree over a lake which was quickly turned to stone. So due to gravity and the force of the face fault knocked Zabuza out cold which began the legend of how a kid defeated an A-rank criminal with just one comment.

Also said comment made a boy dressed as a hunter-nin to fall out from his hiding spot surprising Kakashi due to the fact Naruto probable knocked out two people without even meaning to.

"Wow wait until Anko-neesan hears about how easy it is to get a ninja with a big ass sword out cold if he or she decides to make a flashy entrance in a tree" said Naruto causing his teammates and Tazuna to sweatdrop "Any way I'm going to torture Mr. Zabuza Momochi and the hunter-nin for info be back in an hour or two" wit that said Naruto dragged Zabuza and the hunter-nin into some shrubs which suddenly started giving off screams of agony and despair which team 7 were curious about (ok only Kakashi and Sasuke were worried about the noises).

When they got there they saw Zabuza Momochi, the hunter-nin, and Naruto playing strip poker but the only one who hasn't lost any pieces of clothing was Naruto while Zabuza was without his pants leaving him in boxers, bandages and sandals while the hunter-nin lost the top part of his battle kimono proving to team 7 that he is in fact a guy. Naruto suddenly noticed his teammates and sensei looked at them and said "What" causing said people to face fault again while Zabuza and the hunter-nin were determined to win back there clothes continued to play Naruto only to lose the remaining articles of clothing they had.

-2 hours later-

Team 7 along with Tazuna were walking with Zabuza and the hunter-nin whose name they found out to be Haku both ex-mist ninja were only wearing pants seeing as those were the only clothes Naruto decided to give back. Team 7's destination was Tazuna's house. Now you may be asking why Zabuza and Haku were walking with team 7 seven well lets just say they were blackmailed into not trying to kill Tazuna and to join Konoha when team 7 returns from their mission.

((The blackmail material was being forced to walk around town naked))

After reaching Tazuna's home Naruto gave Zabuza and Haku their clothes back and told them that he was lieing about the deal so they can continue on with their mission but only if they leave Tazuna alone until the bridge is almost done which Tazuna and Haku decided to do after all Zabuza wanted to fight Kakashi and Naruto and Haku wanted to see how strong Naruto is.

When team 7 entered Tazuna's home they were greated by his daughter Tsunami and Sakura was the only one to suffer from Inari's belittlement.

-Timeskip evening around midnight-

Inari was walking towards his room when he moaning coming from his mothers room, when he opened it he saw Naruto whom he got to know more about during the day and his mom (Inari's, not Naruto's) naked with her legs wrapped around Naruto and Naruto thrusting his manhood into her with each thrust causing her to moan more.

Inari suddenly shut the door, which startled Naruto and Tsunami. Naruto told her he would talk to Inari tomorrow when he had the chance so they continued their activities until they both fall asleep with Tsunami exhausted and Naruto with only a bead of sweat.

Meanwhile Inari walked into Tazuna's room and woke Tazuna up. Inari then explained what he saw his mom (Tsunami) and Naruto doing, he then asked what exactly were they doing. Tazuna took Inari onto his lap and told Inari his thoughts. (not telling what Tazuna said yet that'll come in the morning and it wasn't the bird and the bee's talk)

-Tomorrow morning-

After everyone ate breakfeast Naruto stayed at the house explaining to his team that if someone attacked the house hoping to take Tsunami or Inari captive then they would be easy pickings. So after everyone except Naruto, Tsunami, and Inari left the house for something or another Inari decided to ask Naruto something that was bothering him all night yesterday.

"Naruto are you going to be my new dad" asked Inari

"Eh. Why do you ask Inari" said Naruto

"Because grandpa said that since you and mom were as he puts it fucking like rabbits that you to love each other right" said Inari which made Tsunami promise to bring her father lots and lots of pain.

"Wow forgot about that part but if you mother answers my question you might just get that wish" said Naruto. He then turned to Tsunami and pulled out a ringbox from his pocket, went down on one knee, opened the box revealing a diamond ring with one of the biggest diamond's Tsunami has ever seen(okay the only diamond she's seen) and said "Tsunami-chan will you marry me"

"Y-yes" stuttered Tsunami with joy seeing as one her son might truly be happy again and two she'd be marring someone that managed to steal her heart. Naruto took Tsunami's hand (don't know which hand you put the ring on) and slipped the engagement ring onto her finger. Then whatever that was keeping Tsunami awake disappeared and caused her to suddenly faint.

"Wow I guess all this was to much for her to take in" said Naruto scratching the back of his head then he suddenly remembers something "Oh yeah I guess I'm your new dad now Inari" which caused Inari to faint with joy just like his mother.

-that evening during dinner-

Everyone was eating dinner when Kakashi saw the ring on Tsunami's finger.

"Excuse me Tsunami-san I was wondering where did you get that ring it must have cost a fortune" said Kakashi pointing out the ring on Tsunami's right hand (decided to use the right hand).

"Oh this well Naruto-kun asked me to marry him and I said yes so he gave this ring" said Tsunami getting a gasp out of Sakura and a chuckle out of Tazuna.

"Boy kid you sure work fast don't you" said Tazuna.

"Nope I was going slow if I wanted to go fast I would've asked her to marry me the moment I saw her oh that reminds me Tsunami-chan didn't you say you were going to badly maim your father for dirtying Inari's innocence" said Naruto which caused a chain reaction. First Tsunami stood towering over Tazuna with a cast-iron frying pan in her hands, second Tazuna sweating in fear, and third a chase scene started and ended two hours later with Tazuna needing to have his bones relocated and a plastic cup taken out of his windpipe which caused Naruto and Inari to laugh.

-To be continued…-

Sorry I'm late I got to caught up reading comics, manga, and fanfiction that I forgot about my stories. Anyway tell what do you think of Naruto and Tsunami being engaged the wedding will be during the month long break of the chuunin exams incase your wondering. Anyways I got I question should Inari become Naruto's son by blood and in extention Orochimaru's grandson also should Inari have a baby brother, sister, or twins.

Also I'm sorry to say that I might not be able to update as fast as I usually do and that I don't type on days with no school doesn't help either.

So until next time.


End file.
